


A series of appropriate songs

by livingintheskies



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingintheskies/pseuds/livingintheskies
Summary: If you don't know the song I would recommend listening to 'the man who can't be moved' by the Script before reading!!
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. The man who can't be moved

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the song I would recommend listening to 'the man who can't be moved' by the Script before reading!!

G's bedroom:

"Going back to the corner where I first saw you. Gonna camp in my sleeping bag and not gonna move."

"Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand. Saying, if you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"

In that moment time froze … he sat there as those words echoed around the 4 walls of his bedroom. Not hearing the lyrics which followed.

R's bedroom:

"Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me and you heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be."

She paused, one name and one name alone flooded her thoughts. She shook her head, as if to shake away the thought, and reached over to change the radio station.

G's bedroom:

"I said, there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year. Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows."

R's bedroom:

"If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."

"ARGH" she let out, pushing the radio so hard it fell to the floor, leaving the room in silence. How, she thought, could the same song from 2008 be playing at the same time on multiple stations. Unable to deal with the combination of the silence and the fact her inner voice was replaying a certain somebody's name over and over she picked the old-fashioned radio back up. Surely she thought, 3rd time lucky as she switched it back on, immediately swapping stations.

Both bedrooms:

"So I'm not moving, I'm not moving. I'm not moving, I'm not moving."

But they did the exact opposite …

G's bedroom:

As soon as Strictly had finished they were thrown straight into the heart of the festive period. It was a whirlwind time and they had gone from spending 10+ hours a day to being lucky to withhold a conversation over text, but he never stopped thinking, not once. Every spare moment of every day there was only one name, one person on his mind. What is she doing, where was she going, is she okay, who is she with? It was this one which he felt deep in the pit of his stomach. Who was she with?

R's bedroom:

She thought about the song … she really did "wonder where on this Earth he could be". Was he in London still? Was he in Italy? Was he in Dubai with some gorgeous Instagram girl who'd commented on every one of his irresistibly gorgeous posts? She thought back to the song …

"Maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet." That was it. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't fight the feelings in her heart. She couldn't fight the intense ache from missing him in her stomach. As of yet there was no sign he was in Italy, no sign he wasn't in London and no sign he was in Dubai with a gorgeous Instagram girl (she unashamedly checked hourly). Hoodie, sweatpants, trainers and her hair scrapped back into a ponytail held by a scrunchie she paused to look at her reflection in the mirror.

G's bedroom:

He paused to look at his reflection in the mirror. Skinny jeans, knitted cardigan, thick scarf and a navy blue duffle coat. He had to follow his heart. He couldn't face missing her any more. He couldn't face having his interaction with her limited to thinking up imaginary scenarios of what could be going on in their life right now.

Stonor Park:

As the song said, "I'm not gonna move." And he wasn't. He perched on the edge of the bench where he had first met her. It seemed like a lifetime ago, as he sat there it was like his life was flashing before his eyes. The flirting in the training room, the constant hugs, his hands around her waist, their fingers intertwined, the moments of tension where they were beyond in each other's personal space, his kisses on her head, her kisses on his cheek, squeezing her hand when she was nervous, her hand round his waist, sat in the audience with his hand on her thigh drawing circles gentle with his finger … The list could go on but his mind froze on that particular thought.

"If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?" he mumbled under his breath as the song flooded out his thoughts.

"How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?" mumbled a voice in response.


	2. Fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend listening to Fearless by Taylor Swift before reading if you don't already know the song!

Pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter. The rain began to fall from the skies. That didn’t matter though as R and G were snuggled up on the sofa making their way through the Bridget Jones trilogy. No prizes for guessing who had made this decision! Very few words had been spoken since the pair had left Stonor park and made their way back to Ranvir’s house. 

Gio’s mind replayed her words like a stuck record. ‘How can I move on when I’m still in love with you.’ He heard repeatedly as he gentle played with the loose strands of her hair which had fallen out of the scrunchy scraping the majority of her hair away from her face. Ranvir’s mind, on the other hand, was heavily occupied by the Bridget Jones boxset they were making their way through. 

Two thirds of the way through Bridget Jones baby and Gio decided he couldn’t take any more. Smugly away of how much R had attached herself to him, and the constant echo of the thought she really was in love with him, he was able to sweep over and grab the remote in one swift motion before she could even begin to fight him off.   
“Aha” he said, holding the remote well out of her reach, knowing full well his height advantage over her. She scrunched her face up in what he found the most adorable way, causing him to lean in and brush his nose against hers. 

“I can’t take any more of this, let’s dance instead” he said, fully aware that if he were to approach the subject of what happened in the park she would put the defences up and do everything in her powers to avoid the subject. Proposing they dance on the other hand, he knew would expose her vulnerability in a way which would help him to get understand how she was feeling, without putting her through the pain of talking. 

R couldn’t help but laugh at the face he pulled, and she also couldn’t resist. In spite of desperately wanting to see the final third of Bridget Jones she allowed him to pull her up off the sofa and push it out the way, creating a larger floor space. 

“One condition” she said, suddenly becoming very serious. G raised an eyebrow wondering what she could possibly be about to suggest.   
“I choose the song.” She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and secretly pressed a few buttons before signalling she was ready.   
Dreading what rubbish she might have chosen this time (as much as he loved her, he really did wonder about her choice in music sometimes!). Alexa connected to her phone and the song began … 

“There's something 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained.”

“What an earth is this?!” he exclaimed, having no idea what she had chosen. 

“Do you want to dance with me baby or shall we carry on watching Bridget Jones?” she placed her hands on his hips, pulling him close as she offered him the ultimatum.   
“There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there.”

It may have been an old song, but she loved it; it was perfect. This was a song that always reminded her of Gio in the time they had spent apart after the show had finished. You had to be a real fan of hers to know the song since it wasn’t played on the radio or one of her biggest hits. She would never admit it but she would often play it when she got in the shower, allowing any tears at the thought of him to then wash away with the water. 

Gio interrupted her thoughts, repeating the end of the lyric back to her “I wanna ask you to dance right there”. Suddenly opening her eyes, what she also didn’t realise was whilst she was reminiscing in her own thoughts Gio had so gracefully moved her from the living room to the patio, wedging Alexa in the doorway. 

“Eugh” She shrieked! “It’s still raining!” 

“The song says about dancing in the rain doesn’t it?” He replied smugly, calling for Alexa to restart the song. She slotted into his arm, leaning her head backwards and closing her eyes, just as she had done so effortlessly throughout her time on Strictly. 

“But you’re just so cool, run your hand through your hair. Absentmindedly making me want you.”

The tension between them was growing. The sound of this lyric forces Ranvir to bring her hands from hold to round Gio’s neck, and indeed run her hands through his hair. Without hesitation he moved his down to wrap his arms around her waist. The stood swaying for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I really do want you Ranvi, I have never stopped wanting you.” He whispered in her ear. The brush of air she felt as he spoke forcing tingles to run throughout her whole body. My goodness did she want him too. 

“And I don’t know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless.”  
“And I don’t know why but with you I’d dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless.”

Not willing to give in yet, Ranvir placed both hands on his chest, pushing him further out of her personal space. Not willing to let her go Gio reached out his hand to spin her around. “Come on then baby dance with me, be fearless.” His thick Italian accent would forever make her weak at the knees, and it was a good job Gio knew this (not that she had ever admitted it) because he took the opportunity to spin her into him, drawing them into each other’s space once again.  
“In this moment now, capture it, remember it.”

That is something they were both doing. Strictly had been a rollercoaster ride. They had fallen hard and they had fallen fast. Whirlwind romances famously never lasted, they had both seen enough celebrity, TV and even fictional whirlwind romances to have that thought lingering at the back of their minds. Gio had never pushed her away, only given her the space she so desperately pleaded for. What he didn’t know was she cried herself to sleep most nights, hating herself for pushing him away. For denying her feelings. For claiming it wasn’t going to work. The list went on.

Unable to take any more of the rain, she them both just inside the patio doors.

“Well, you stood there with me in the doorway. My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but you pull me in and I'm a little more brave. It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something. It's fearless.”

True to the lyrics, Ranvir’s hands did shake, she tried to plead it was a combination of being wet and cold but she wasn’t even convincing herself let alone Giovanni. He pulled her close. Placed one hand round her waist and the other just underneath her chin. Ranvir couldn’t believe it, she felt like a shy teenager. He pulled her close, allowing their lips to lock tight. Forgetting the world around them neither noticed the song had finished and Alexa had moved on with the playlist. 

Ranvir was grounded when he pulled back ever so slightly. Just enough to allow the tips of their noses to touch. 

“It might not be the first kiss Ranvi, but the song is right, it’s really something. It’s flawless.”


End file.
